Caught Between the Two
by SkRibbledHEARTS
Summary: Jake left for Romania but he came back sooner than expected and with a huge surprise. Miley has a new neighbor who is very attractive but she doesn't have that certain feeling for him. He doesn't really make her heart flutter. RandR JxM
1. Chapter 1

She kept thinking: Just four months. It's just four months. But it was too long. Why did it have to be all the way in Romania??

Miley went downstairs and outside. She decided to take a walk on the beach when Jackson came in with the mail.

"Garbage. Garbage. Garbage. Hannah Montana. Garbage. Oh hey Miles. Here's something for you. He handed her the envelope. Robbie Ray came in through the back with the groceries.

"WOOW, Doggie. That's a lot of chocolate," Jackson said. His mouth was watering with the thoughts of that chocolate cake in his mouth. He reached out for the cake but Robbie Ray snatched it from his reach.

"Wow. Hold your horses there. That's for my diet, Jackson," he said and chuckled. He turned to Miley and noticed she was reading the letter.

"Hey Miles. What's that you got there, bud?" He said and sat on the couch next to her.

"Huh? Oh, umm….I wasn't exactly reading it." She said. She was dazing off with the letter in her hand but she never came across it. Robbie Ray saw there was something wrong but he just took the letter and read it.

"Wow Miles-" he was about to say something when Jackson snatched the letter.

"Miley! You ever been to Peru?" he said with a grin; he knew something that she didn't.

"No…" she said staring down at her feet.

"Well, you're gonna be seeing a lot of it cause Hannah Montana has been offered to star in a movie there." He said.

"What?" her thoughts of Jake completely faded. She took the letter. "_We are please to inform you that you have been offered to star in a movie to be filmed in Lima, Peru. Filming starts November 13__th_."she paused "Daddy! That's only three weeks away."

"Ï don't know Miles. Peru is far away and last time I checked none of us know how to speak Spanish." He said.

The door bell rang that second and Robbie Ray went to go answer the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello! How are you? Me and my family are new to neighborhood. I am Enrique." The boy at the door spoke in a heavy Spanish accent. He was roughly around 15 years old and Miley found him very hot. " Ï was just wondering if I could borrow some tools from you." He said.

"Hahaha! Of course you can! We have tons of tools for you to borrow. In fact, whenever you need tools you can ask us. We're tool mania." Miley said nervously as she pulled the boy over to the garage.

"Oh, thank you." He said.

"No problem. So what school do you go to, Enrique," she asked and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Eh...I'm starting High School at North Bay." He said. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh um… I go to East Bay. Yep that's where I go." She said. She was lying; she couldn't say she was still in Middle School.

"Em…wrench." Enrique said. Miley had completely forgotten about it.

"Oh! Sure. Here." She handed him the wrench.

"Do you play any sports, Enrique?" she asked him while she walked him out of the house.

"I like soccer a lot. I played when I lived in Columbia," he said.

"You like soccer, too? NO WAY! I love soccer!" she said. Of course, she was lying.

"Really? What position?" he said. Miley was in big trouble now. She didn't even know the first thing about soccer let alone the positions.

"Well….uh…I play all positions. I switch back and forth." She said hoping that he would believe her.

"Oh. Thanks for the wrench." He said as he stepped outside.

"Kay. Well, thanks for coming." Miley said just as she was about to close the door.

"Sorry, what's your name?" he asked.

"Miley." She said shyly. Maybe he wouldn't be able to pronounce it.

"Miley. Beautiful name. I see you around, Miley," he smiled knowing that he had worked his charm well.

"Too old," Robbie Ray said just as Miley closed the door.

"Daddy…what on earth are you talking about?" she said pretending not to know that he was referring to Enrique.

"Anyway, returning to the problem of Peru-" he started.

"Maybe we could bring lover boy with us. " Jackson teased Miley. "Oh and Miley, you better get some sleep cause school starts at 7 at 'East Bay'." He laughed.

"Miles. I can't send you to Peru. It would be too suspicious for the people at school." He said.

"Daddy! Please," she asked nicely.

"I don't think so Miles. I can't do it." He said and put his foot down. Miley angrily stomped outside and headed to the beach.

She held her head low and walked along the shoreline over to Rico's for a drink.

"Hi, can I have a-" she stopped when she had realized who was behind the counter.

"What will you have miss?" it was a jake-clone!

"Jake? I thought you went to Romania?" she said. She was astonished at the fact that Jake was…well working.

"Romania? What?" he really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Umm miss. You see, Jake has suffered from an accident and well he had to pay for the repairs and the treatment so he is left with only 20 thousand dollars. The accident erased his memory. Everything is basically a blur for now." His agent had walked over to Miley.

"What? No. I don't believe you! Jake! Jake!" She called his name impatiently and he looked at her as if she were crazy. Miley was held back by Jackson who had just arrived for his shift.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Rico's." She heard his voice, now a distant squeak. How could this be happening? It was a series of tragic events all too soon. She ran home and buried her face in her pillow.

"Everything is going wrong! I'm going to help him remember daddy. I'm going to help him." She had hot tears in her eyes. Robbie Ray tried to comfort her but he knew that she was deeply hurt. Miley wiped the tears from her eyes and washed her face.

"Miley, I-I'm sorry honey." He said.

"It's ok. I wanted Jake to come back but not for this reason." She went downstairs and sat at the porch and played their song: "If We Were a Movie".

"Hey Miley. I heard what happened to Jake." Lilly came over and sat next to her.

"I don't know why I'm just sitting here. I just don't want to see him again. It kills me when I look into his eyes. I bet he doesn't even remember my name." she said staring out into the stars.

"Of course he does. Listen, why don't we go get a smoothie at the mall?" Lilly said hoping for a yes.

"I don't know Lilly…" Miley stared down at her shoes.

"Pleaseeee. Pretty Please. Pretty Please with a cherry on top." Lilly said as she stuck out her lower lip and did the puppy dog face.

"Well okay. How could I resist the cherry on top?" she smiled and they got Oliver's mom to drive them to the mall.

**SkRibbledHEARTSSkRibbledHEARTSSkRibbledHEARTS**

"Bye MOM!" Oliver yelled across the street.

"Bye, Olliepoo!" she waved and left.

"Olliepoo? Hahaha. Come on Olliepoo lets go get that smoothie." Lilly goofed.

As they walked inside they saw the about a million shoppers at Hannah's store. The wigs were the best-sellers.

Miley noticed that there was a guy by the water fountain that looked a lot like Enrique. She squinted and realized it was Enrique.

"Lilly! Oliver!" She grabbed them and took them behind the plant decoration.

"What is it Miley?" Lilly said. She really wanted that smoothie.

"Well, you see that guy over there?" she pointed to him.

"Hubba. Hubba." Lilly's mouth was hanging open.

"What does he have that I don't?" Oliver asked. The girls snorted to show how obvious the answer was. "You guys can't appreciate a real man." Oliver said as he got up. He tripped over the chair in front of him and the girls started laughing. "I'm all good. Keeping my cool." He said.

"Anyway, that's my new neighbor." She said

"That's it! I'm moving in!" Lilly smiled. "Well, go talk to him! Before he leaves!" she pushed Miley out from behind the plant. She started walking over to him but then turned to Lilly.

"I can't do it." She said as she headed back to the plant.

"Miley!" somebody said. It was somebody with a heavy Spanish accent. Miley turned around and smiled nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

"Enrique? Is that you?" she pretended to act like she didn't know he was there. Lilly had left the plant and was now by her side.

"Yes. Oh thanks for the wrench. I could finally finish repairing my dad's car." He said and smiled. Lilly pulled Miley back.

"Car?" she said and Miley turned to face the gorgeous super model.

"Oh really? Do you have a license?" she said trying to start small talk.

"Um…I don't have a license. I have only permit." He said. "What about you??" he asked.

"Weeelll……umm…I got mine, too." She said. Lilly stuck her elbow in between Miley's ribs. "No I didn't. Well….uhhh….Listen, Enrique." She grabbed his hand and took him over to a table.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"I don't go to high school." She said.

"So you're what do they call it? Home-schooled?" he said.

"No. I'm just 14. Still in Middle School." She said. He laughed. "What's so funny?" she said.

"Nothing. Miley, I know that there is no East Bay High School. Come on. Why don't I buy you and your friends a smoothie?" he got up and took out his wallet.

"That would be awesome 'cause I'm broke," Oliver said. The girls laughed and Enrique took them all to the smoothie shop.

"Enrique!" he turned around and waved back to….Jake!

"Hey, Jake." He said. They all talked for a while and enjoyed smoothies. Jake looked into Miley's eyes and he automatically knew her name. The blur had become less dense for Jake that night. But it became thicker for Miley.

"Miley, don't I know you from some where?" Jake said.

"Uh…no." she said matter-of-factly.

"You look a lot like somebody I know. That's it Hannah Montana!" he said and Oliver and Lilly turned and looked at Miley uncomfortably.


	5. Chapter 5

**These chapters are kind of short. I'm sorry but I had this chapter written since yesterday so I'll keep it this way! Please review and make sure you check out my other fanfiction stories please! It would mean a lot to me. Thank you soooooo much for reading!!**

"What ever gave you that idea.? Haha. You're so funny, Jake." Miley stalled.

"Yes. You do. But much more pretty," Enrique said. Miley smiled at him.

"H-how do you know Hannah Montana, Jake?" she asked.

"Oh, well. I think I've done a show with her. Zimba..Zoom..uh..Zombie! Yeah Zombie High." Jake said.

"I thought you're memory was erased, Jake." Oliver said absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah. Well, it was but I still remember some stuff. I mean a lot of people talk about Hannah Montana so it was kind of always there. So I remember her. I guess that's how it works." He said

"Why don't we go see a movie? Eh?" Enrique said as they got up from the table.

"Sure!" Miley bursted. "I mean…yeah that'd be okay." She said calmly this time.

"Okay. If you don't mind, can my friend, Manuel, join us?" Enrique said.

"Just as long as he's cute like you yeah that'd be fine with me!" Lilly said.

Enrique called up his friend as they all walked over to the movie theater.It was about a five minute walk but it was through the boulevard with all the fabulous shops. The only thing that kept Lilly and Miley from going into everyone of the stores was the thought of going to the movies with three boys! Oliver didn't count.

**SkRibbledHEARTSSkRibbledHEARTSSkRibbledHEARTS**

"It's cold." Miley shivered in her seat at the movie theater.

"Do you want to borrow my jacket?" he offered. Miley's eyes lighted up as she answered him with a yes. She put on his jacket and Lilly winked at her and mouthed the words "You go girl!"

Enrique's friend was beside her. Unexpectedly, he made a move on her. Manuel did the common yawn and put his arm over Miley. It made her somewhat uncomfortable for a 16 year old to be putting his arm around her, but at the same time she had the attention of two older boys. I mean he may be gorgeous but she wasn't ready. Oliver turned to her making the you-okay? Face at her. She said no. Lilly got the memo and yelled, "Look! It's Hannah Montana!"

The whole room got up and Oliver ran out of the movie theater.

"Where?" They all said standing on the tips of their toes to try and see where she was.

"Psst. Miley! Over here!" Oliver said from outside. "Put this on and this." He handed her a wig that he had bought from the store that they saw earlier and a sweater.

"You're a genius Oliver. But, where do I put Enrique's sweater?" she said.

"Wear both!" Oliver said.

She walked back into the room and the crowd chased after her. Why did Lilly have to say Hannah Montana? Why couldn't it have been Johnny Banana. Either way she had to make some sort of appearance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is an Alternate way to go with Chapter 6!! Oh yeah credit goes to my friend Nina ;-) for writing this!! I will update chapter 7 by tomoro or the end of today! I decided to gow with this one and still kept the caught between the two part!!**

As Miley ran past the shops, more and more people began to chase her. Why couldn't I just handle the attention from an older guy. I mean come on Miley you're so-. Just as she was about to finish her sentence, she was thrust into the boys bathroom.

"What the heck was that?", she asked.

"Sorry but I remember how stressful it was to run from fans. I have to wear this disguise everywhere if I don't want to be trampled. That's one thing I just can't forget", said a young guy.

As she sat up and focused her eyes, she saw that her rescuer was none other than Jake Ryan, her boyfriend. She hadn't realized how much she missed his dreamy eyes and soft hands since he had returned.

"Jake…" she said in a haze.

"Let's get out of here. I'll get you a smoothie and we can catch up." When all the screaming fans had passed, they walked out of the smelly bathroom.

Does he remember that I, Miley, was his girlfriend? He can't…but do I want him to? I mean I thought I loved Jake, but now, he has to begin to liking me all over again. Maybe it's a sign or something that we're not supposed to be together. Why can't life just tell you: "Miley, you ain't gonna be with this guy. So get over it!"

"I don't know about the smoothie. I have some friends waiting for me and uh. Could I take a rain check? I'd really like to talk to you. (she just hadn't decided about what)" Miley/Hannah replied.

"Yeah sure. Do you want me to walk you there?" he politely asked.

"NO! I mean I don't want you to have to walk all the way over to them. Its ok really."

"OK well you can at least borrow my hat or something to disguise yourself."

"Are you sure? I mean you have to hide from even more screaming girls than me!" she joked.

"Haha," he laughed. She thought how much she liked his laugh. It was perfect. Not trying too hard but not to soft. Everything about him just seemed…well perfect.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After Jake left, she went back into the girls bathroom to freshen up and to turn back into Miley. She met up with Enrique and his friend, Lily and Oliver right after.

"Was it heeeeerrrrrrr?" Lily asked, apparently wanting Miley to play along.

"Oh, um no, it was a bad impersonator," she responded.

"Too bad," said Oliver. "I know how much you like Hannah."

"You do?" asked Enrique.

"Yeah, why? Do you not or something?" Miley said.

"No no, I do its just cool. I think you're really special Miley." He said, blushing.

Oh boy! He likes me but do I like him. Of course I LIKE him but do I like like him. Sweet niblets what should I do?

"Thanks, you're really sweet Enrique," answered Miley.

They stood there for just a moment, lost in each other's gaze. Until someone interrupted them.

"Smokin' Oaken is on the prowl. I spot some foxy mamas over there and I'm gonna get my groove on. Catch you guys later. Hey ladies wait up!" shouted Oliver.

"Wait! OLLIEPOO! You're our ride!" screamed Lily. "Oh great, once again, stupid Oliver."

"We could take you guys back. We are neighbors Miley. Manuel has his license so…" said Enrique.

Miley just stood there. Lost in thought.

"That would be wonderful, wouldn't it Miley?" said Lily trying to get Miley's attention.

"Mhhmmm," said Miley in agreement.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took off like that, I had to help an old friend. And get a new hat!" said Jake who just ran up and was now standing behind Miley.

"Hey Jake. We're all leaving but we can meet here again tomorrow. Is that good?" Lily asked.

"Sure," everyone said.

"Bye Miley," Jake said.

"Bye Jakey," Miley answered.

"Wait, did I just call him Jakey. That was his old pet name. But then who do I choose, the hot, sensitive, new Latin boy, or my old crush with far too many memories to sustain?" she thought.

On the way home. Miley forgot about her troubles and just began to bond with Enrique. By now Manuel had realized she wasn't into him but into Enrique so he let the whole arm over her shoulder thing go. They were singing to some old mixes of songs that Enrique had made. He was really into music and Miley totally loved that.

When she got home, her dad wasn't home but Jackson was.

"How was your date with Fabio?" he teasingly asked.

"Not now Jackson. Please. I'm really confused," she said.

"Fine, I have to get back to buffing up for my date with Bethany tonight," he said.

"You? Exercising? Ha! What are you doing exercising your jaw muscles while you eat a 2 pound piece of chocolate cake?" Miley asked as she ran upstairs.

"Hahaha! You think you're so funny!" he said. Then he took a fork and had too gigantic portions of the chocolate cake. "I hate it when she's right," he said.

She jumped onto her bed and grabbed the pillow her mom made her right when she got to her room. She began thinking about what had happened today. All of the good times and things about Enrique but then there was Jake. Ahhhhh. Jake. What should I do?! Miley still had feelings for him, too but maybe she should move on. But she still felt a duty to Jake. She was caught between the two. Finally she decided to rest and tomorrow she would sort this all out. It had been a long day for her.

**Thanks for reading! Check out my other fanfiction stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 has arrived! Thanks to all my readers you are what keeps me writing:-D!!**

Miley woke up to the loud voices of her father and brother fighting over who could have the last piece of chocolate cake. As she sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes she thought, Man that must be better than Aunt Dolly's Double Fudge Chocolate Chip Extra Steamy Brownie…with a cherry on top.

She was reminded that she'd have to face Jake and Enrique today so she took her pillow put it down on her bed and smacked her head down on it.

"Haha! You can't catch me!" Jackson's voice was becoming more distinct. He was coming upstairs with the chocolate cake and Robbie Ray was right behind him.

Miley couldn't sleep like this so she went out side and yelled, "SHUT UP!" they both turned to look at her and Jackson quickly stuffed it all into his mouth.

"Jackson!" Robbie Ray sighed. "What will I do with you, boy?" he said while Jackson smudged the fudge all over his mouth.

Miley got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. As soon as she took the first bite of her cereal Lilly came racing in.

"Miley! Sale at Lypgloss Emporium." She stopped to see a look of excitement on Miley's face but all she saw was the milk from her cereal dripping down her mouth. "Did you not hear me?" she said leaning on the counter.

"Lilly I'm not in the mood for lypgloss," she said playing with her spoon.

Lilly gasped and put her hands on her hips. "You! Not in the mood for lypgloss? Uh-oh you got it bad. You got it B-A-D bad. You got it so bad-" Miley put her finger to Lilly's mouth.

"Lilly! I get it," she said. "I've been thinking and I think I should tell Jake that I'm Hannah. It'll help him remember things better." She said waiting for Lilly's response.

"Miley, I know you're all worked up about this but you have to give it time." Lilly said putting on a serious look. Miley nodded.

"Lypgloss, NOW!" Lilly took her hand and out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They arrived at Lipgloss Emporium and Miley had her mind off of Jake for a while until a man came in with a delivery of magazines. She bought five different lip glosses and Lilly and her had some laughs.

On their way out Miley saw the magazines and picked one up. The headline read _Jake's Coming Back to his Senses_ and the picture showed a girl kissing him on the cheek.

Miley's eyes widened and she felt like crying.

"Whatcha got there?" Lilly asked while glancing at the magazine. "_Popstar, Jake Ryan is back after suffering from memory loss. Seems like he and his co-star Natalia have been getting closer and_-" Lilly stopped and put the magazine down. Miley had tears running down her face and she ran out of the store.

Lilly caught up to her and held her by the arms. "Miley, I'm sorry," she said.

"He forgot. He doesn't remember me," she sobbed. "I-I can't believe I thought he would." Miley said, her hurt heart showing in her eyes.

"Do you need some time Miles?" Lily asked.

"Yea...I'll call you tonight, okay?" Miley said wiping a tear from her face.

"Alright, don't take it too hard. It;s probably just a mistake." She said trying to comfort her friend.

"I'll try but-." she said.

"I know. Just have some 'me-time'. I'll see you later alright?" Lily said.

"Alright. Thanks Lil." she said after managing a small smile.

Miley walked to her room in sorrow. She thought how much this hurt her so maybe she really loved Jake. But now maybe Enrique could become something more to her. Still puzzled and a little, no, a lot hurt she began thinking. Her thoughts turned into song until she realized she had written yet another song for Jake:

**(a/n okay this is the acoustic version of Behind These hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!!)**

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"Bud, that was beautiful," said Robbie Ray as he walked through Miley's dangling wall of pink beads.

"Oh, hi daddy," Miley said.

"This boy sure knows how to break my baby's heart." Robbie Ray said putting his hand on Miley's shoulder.

"Well he's been through so much in the past month." Miley said staring down at the strings of the guitar.

"Don't worry Miles, you'll always have Jackson and I." He said attempting to cheer her up but not being too successful.

"Oh great." She said rolling her eyes.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Outside stood just who Miley wanted to talk to.

**Please review! And like I always say: check out my other fanfics! Oh yeah and thanks to Nina: co-writer of this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! That's a lot of reviews! Thanks soooo much for reading:D! Here is chapter 8!**

"I'll get it," her dad gave her a hug and then left her on the patio.

Miley thought. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any worse, it did. Maybe she could get through this: but it would be tough. She had never felt what she felt for Jake and now it was gone.

"Miles, its for you," Robbie Ray said as he called for his daughter. She didn't answer and he called for her again.

"Oh. Okay," Miley put down her guitar and somberly walked over to the door.

She looked up to see it was Jake. She was speechless. He had the nerve to go to her house after the picture in the newspaper. Then Miley was reminded that he didn't even remember that they were together.

"Hey, Miley," he flashed her a big smile. He had sunglasses at hand and was playing with them. "I was wondering if you wanted to go surfing with me and my friend." He said.

"I don't surf, sorry," she said. She didn't smile. She started to close the door.

"We could teach you," Jake said pushing the door open. "Are you okay, Miley?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I just got to catch up on some homework." She said. She made up excuses to be away from him. She had to give herself time before she could go somewhere with Jake again.

"Alright, if you change your mind you could come," Jake said and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wooh, man. Not even memory loss keeps you away, huh?" Cameron said as he and his friend, Jake walked with their surfboards towards the beach.

It was a beautiful day and the waves were just right. To Jake, there was something missing but he didn't know what.

"Why do you say that?" Jake said looking over at Cameron.

"You got Natalia. Dude, she's hot," he said nudging Jake on the shoulder and he managed a smile.

"She's nice." He said as they set their boards down. "Did you bring the wax?" he said and Cameron nodded and threw it to him.

They waxed there boards still conversing about Natalia.

"So who was the person you wanted to bring?" Cameron said noticing that the topic was making Jake uncomfortable.

"Miley," he smiled. "She's awesome. Funny, too," he said as he looked out into the ocean. Cameron noticed and looked down at his board minding his own business. "There's something about her." Jake said.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Maybe she should go to the beach. Straighten things out with Jake. Miley thought to herself. She decided to go and changed into her bathing suit. This could be good for her. She started to have doubts and was about to go change back when her phone rang. It was Lilly.

"Hey, Lilly," Miley said.

"Hey, Miley. Just called to check up on you," Lilly said. She was watching a movie on T.V with Oliver and Becka.

"Lilly, I have to talk to you," Miley started.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lilly joked. Miley laughed.

"No, Lilly. Jake asked me to go surfing with him." She said.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Lilly said while taking a big handful of popcorn. Miley could hear a chorus of 'shhh's on the other line.

"So I should go?" Miley bit her lip. Lilly told her to go and Miley grabbed a towel and headed to the beach.

Jake and Cameron were heading out when a girl ran up to them. Jake saw it was Miley and put his board down. Cameron took his board into the ocean and layed on it.

"Hey, Miley. Glad you made it," he said. Miley smiled.

"Maybe I should just watch," she said backing away but Jake took her hand.

"No. Come on. I'll show you," he said and led Miley into the beach.

The water was warm and clear. The sun would set in about an hour so the sky was a light pink. He was still the same sweet guy.

After introducing her to Cameron, Miley got on the board and Jake held the surfboard steady. "Okay, the waves will take you. Hold the board up. And if you can, then stand," he said. Miley nodded and stared into his eyes. Jake smiled and then saw the wave behind them. "Alright, here we go," he gave her a push and Miley nervously held the board up.

She tried to stand but then fell off.

"You call this fun?" she laughed after the third try.

Cameron nudged Jake to alert him that there was another girl heading towards them. Jake's smile faded away.

Y**AY! Jiley!! Please review. And once again: check out my other fanfics!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 has arrived! Enjoy the literature! Oh and I'm so excited for Sunday's episode when Jake comes back! It's going to be soooo awesome!!!!!**

Natalia walked towards the ocean. Her hair was flowing in the wind and she had to put her hands down by her side so that her skirt wouldn't go up. She had light curls in her dark brown hair and cherry-colored lips.

As she got closer she noticed that her boyfriend was with another girl. Alone. Then she saw Cameron and must've thought that she was Cameron's girl. Nothing to worry about, she thought.

Jake spotted her and went out of the water. Cameron and Miley floated with their surfboards under their body and watched as Jake rushed out.

"Where's he going?" Miley said moving her hair away from her face. Cameron pointed to Natalia and Miley's face went pale. It was her. "Oh," she said playing with her hands.

"Come on. Let's catch more waves," Cameron said. He noticed what was going on between Jake and Miley.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Tal," Jake said as he rushed over to her.

Natalia's arms were crossed. She moved closer to Jake. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm surfing with Cameron and my friend, Miley," he said pointing behind him.

"What a weird name. Listen, why don't you and me go out to dinner tonight?" she said as she moved her hair behind her ears.

"I guess. Is that what I would do?" he asked unsure if he should put his hands at her waist.

"Yeah. Before the accident we'd do it all the time," she smiled and took his hand but Jake turned around and stopped.

"Just hold on a second. I got to tell my friends I'm leaving," he ran back into the water and Miley and Cameron went up to him. Miley was silent.

"Hey, man. Coming back in?" Cameron said handing him a board.

"No. I-I'm going somewhere with Natalia. I'll catch up with you guys later," he said stumbling through his words. Miley nodded and bit her lip. Cameron sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So…." Miley said tapping her fingers against the surfboard as her and Cameron sat on the soft sand. "Is that his new girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's hot but she's a witch," Cameron said looking out into the ocean. "He thinks you're a great girl, though." He said looking over at Miley as her face lit up.

"Really?" she said and then caught herself. "I mean that's nice…" she started playing with the sand.

"You know, Miley," Cameron started. "From a friend's point of view I'd say Jake likes you. And I think you like him, too." Miley looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Me and Jake? No way." She laughed nervously. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Okay." Cameron laughed. "I gotta get home. Dinner," he said standing up. He shook off the sand and helped Miley up.

"I'll help you get the boards in your car," Miley said as she picked up the surfboard.

They walked over to the truck and put the surfboards in. Cameron left and Miley was left alone. She walked back home trying to enjoy the sunset, but she couldn't. What could Jake be doing with that girl?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Jake, you're so funny," Natalia said while putting her arm around Jake. He felt very uneasy and moved her arm away. Natalia frowned."Is this about that girl at the beach?" she said folding her arms in anger.

"No.Yes. I mean I don't know," Jake said rubbing his head.

Natalia sighed and then put on a sweet face. "Jakey, if this is going to work like it used to, then you can't see this girl. The only way you can remember is if you have no distractions," she lectured him.

"But I can't just stop hanging out with her," Jake stood up.

"It's for your own good, teddy bear." Natalia insisted. She took him by the shoulders and made him sit down.

Jake thought the rest of the night. Miley seemed like a nice girl and she was his friend before the accident. Natalia was right though. He couldn't be distracted if he wanted to remember. He buried his head in his arms. Jake was also caught between the two.

**Haha! It may sound kind of cheesy about the caught between the two thing again but I couldn't resist! Thanks for reading. Check out my other fanfics:p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Here we go!**

"Wake up, bud," Robbie Ray said as he put a hand on Miley's shoulder and shook her. "Come on, now, you're gonna be late," he said as Miley moaned and pushed him away. "Alright you leave me no choice," Robbie Ray said as he grabbed Miley's ankles and pulled her out of bed.

She looked up from the floor and frowned at her dad. He chuckled and left the room. Today she had to go to school, where Jake would be. She didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing and picked herself up off the floor and got dressed.

Miley was at her locker when Lilly came. She had a funny look on her face and walked strangely. "So?" Lilly said and smiled. "How was it?" the wide grin wouldn't go away.

"What's up with you, today?" she said as she took out her Spanish book. Lilly walked to the other side of her locker.

"Oh Lilly! What should I do? Jake, the hottest popstar ever, asked me to go surfing? Should I go?" Lilly batted her eyelashes mimicking Miley. Miley put her hand on her hip and smirked at her.

"That's not what I did." She closed her locker.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Miles," Lilly and her headed towards Spanish.

Jake crowded by a couple of friends walked past them. He attempted to say hi but she ignored him. What was up with her? Jake turned around and grabbed Miley's arm.

"Hey, Miley," Jake said putting his hands together uncertainly. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I kind of ditched you guys," he said hoping for Miley to forgive him. "Why don't we go somewhere after school?" he asked stepping closer to her. Miley stepped back and Lilly observed the situation from an angle.

"I would but your girlfriend would get worried." She said leaving Jake wordless. Lilly stood with her mouth open. Did Miley just turn down Jake?

Still with her mouth agape, she followed Miley. Jake didn't know what to think. Why was Miley getting mad? Was she not use to seeing Natalia by now?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Miley walked home today with Lilly. Oliver hadn't been around much that day. Guess he was with Becka. Even _Oliver_ had a girlfriend! Miley smacked herself on the forehead repeatedly and said, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Lilly took her hand and said, "Miley, stop," they were silent for a few seconds. "I still can't believe you turned down Jake Ryan!" she said trying to congratulate her friend.

"I can't believe it either," Miley mumbled.

They approached the High School bus stop. Miley and Lilly would always stop for a few seconds to check out all the cute high school boys. Middle School…so immature. Today, Miley didn't feel like admiring them. Instead she kept going until she heard her name being called. Lilly and her turned around.

"Miley!" Enrique called. He walked over to them and Lilly smiled at Miley. "Hey what's up?" he said. "What are you guys doing here?" he put his hand in his jean pocket.

"Nothing. Just walking home," Lilly said.

"Do you guys need a ride?" he asked showing them his car keys.

"I thought you only had your permit," Miley asked. Lilly nudged her. Why was she questioning such a wonderful moment?

"I do. My brother will be riding in the car, too. He has his license." He said.

**(a/n in case you didn't know, people with permits can drive as long as there is a licensed driver in the front seat with them)**

"Okay," Lilly pulled Miley along as they got into the car.

**Please review! Thanks for reading! If you guys have any ideas or anything then let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! You guys really do like the story…ok well here is CHAPTER 11!!**

"Thanks so much for giving us the ride Enrique!" Miley said.

"Of course. Anything for you Miley," he said holding her hands up and kissing them lightly. Miley was about to melt. "So this is my brother, Fernando. He's a junior."

"Hello. It is very good to meet you," he said with a very thick accent.

Fernando was a tall handsome guy. He had somewhat of a rugged appearance and was very muscular. His hair was tousled just enough to be sexy and his eyes were enticing. Fernando might have been gorgeous but Enrique wasn't far from it. Enrique looked similar to him yet he wasn't as muscular.

Miley looked around the car. It was a blue car with black leather seats and a blue and white detailing. It was pretty clean except for a soccer ball and some loose photos in the back seat. He had pictures of him and some other people playing soccer and hanging out. Miley had never been to Colombia but if people who looked like Enrique and Fernando lived there then she wondered why she still lived in Malibu.

"So where did you guys learn English?" Lily asked.

Fernando looked at Enrique and then said, "Well, Ricky learned in his school in Colombia, but I only got to learn half of what he knows because I went to go work for my father. Ricky has taught me all he knows, so slowly, I improve."

"_Wow! Enrique's smart, funny, talented, and caring! Its official: he's perfect…unlike Jake. Ugh. If Jake really wants to be with Natalia, than so be it. He seems like her type—shallow and effortlessly good-looking,"_ Miley thought.

As they drove home, Miley learned even more about…sigh…Enrique. He likes chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, the color green, Shakira and Hannah Montana. Once they dropped Lily off, Enrique took Miley to her house and walked her to the door.

"Miley, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime. We could catch a movie or whatever you want to do," Enrique asked.

"I would LOVE to! I mean, that sounds okay," Miley said smoothly.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at around 7?" asked Enrique excitedly.

"Seven's perfect," Miley said. _And so are you,_ she thought.

"Bye Miley." He said walking off.

"Bye…Ricky." Enrique laughed.

After the door had shut and she heard the tires screech off, she jumped up and down and happily said, "Yes!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Jakey!! There you are I've been waiting here for like 10 minutes! Gosh!" said Natalia as she saw Jake approach the picnic table where she was sitting at. As he ran, he looked like a model with his blonde hair shining like rays of the sun and the waves showing as a background.

"Hey," he replied.

"I got you a hot dog from Rico's, darling. It's not that andouille sausage we like, but it's a shack that sells food so what can you expect. It looks sanitary so go ahead," Natalia said. She was used to the best of the best and a hot dog like this didn't exactly cut it.

"Um thanks," Jake said. "Listen, can we take a walk?"

"Sure, is there something you need to tell me?" Natalia asked suspiciously. Was this about that girl again?

"No, I just want to walk with my girlfriend by the beach," he said.

"Awww, I can do that," she answered. She took his hand and they started walking.

They passed by crowds of fans and paparazzi. As Jake and Natalia passed a ledge, Natalia grabbed Jake and kissed him.

He had a sudden flashback of him and Miley. They were sitting on the ledge, their legs dangling over. Then, they kissed. Jake felt like he was kissing Miley at the moment but when he opened his eyes, he saw Natalia. What was this? He knew it was real and he was determined to find out what it meant.

**OOOH! Jake is thinking about Miley! How sweeettt….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12 my wonderful readers! Oh and thanks again Nina**

_Ding Dong!_ The door bell rang and Robbie Ray started towards the door.

"I'll get it!" shouted Miley as she ran down the stairs.

She was definitely not going to let her dad or Jackson get the door for Enrique. Her dad would probably start interrogating him. She had barely gotten him to let her go out with him. Miley rushed down the stairs holding one shoe in her hand. When she got to the door, she paused, collected her self, and put on her shoe. She opened the white door and there stood Enrique with a flower.

"Hi Enrique," Miley said with a smile.

"Hey Miley. If it's ok, my brother is going to drop us off at the theater," Enrique said.

"Yeah! That would be fine," Miley said.

This was her first real date since Jake and she was pretty nervous. Roxy had been on all the rest of her dates but not this one. This one had to be perfect!

They arrived at the large movie theater. It was red and gold and had pictures of Jake Ryan everywhere because his new movie was coming out soon. It was hard but she just focused on Enrique. Once they sat down in the theater of 'When Insects Attack,' Enrique turned to Miley.

"I'm so glad we're doing this," he said.

"Me too," she said.

He moved his hand closer to hers and held it. The whole movie, Miley couldn't even focus. She was too happy to watch a movie. When the movie had finished, he stood up and led her out. They walked back to his brother's car in the parking lot. On the way back to Miley's house, Enrique and Miley talked as if Fernando wasn't even there. The ride seemed so short when they got to Miley's house. They walked up the sidewalk and stood on the porch.

XOXOXO

Jake had been waiting in the house for Miley to come home so that he could talk to her about his memory. Jackson let him in without asking anything so he had been sitting on the couch and when he heard the car come in, he stood by the window and watched Miley and Enrique approach the porch.

"I had a great time tonight," Enrique said stopping at the door.

"Totally," Miley replied.

"We should do it again," he said.

"How about this weekend?" Miley said. "Maybe Saturday night?" She couldn't wait to see him again.

"Yeah! I want to take you for dinner at a Colombian restaurant. I think you'd really like it. They even have a live band. How does that sound? I can pick you up at about…6?" Enrique said.

"I'd love that!" Miley said. It was like a fairytale.

Then, the most amazing thing happened, she was about to open the door, but Enrique grabbed her hand, pulled her back in and lightly kissed her full on the lips.

"I'll see you on Saturday Miley," Enrique said as he turned and began walking down the long driveway to his brothers car.

Miley stood there in delight. She touched her lips softly hoping that the tingling sensation she felt would never end. She had really connected with Enrique this night and this was just the icing on the cake. However, for Jake, watching this made him feel like someone else was eating his cake.

**Ay ay ay! What else will happen. Stay tune to find out. Haha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 has arrived…IN STYLE! Oh yeah and please please please check out my other fanfiction stories. **

Miley turned the knob of her door with a smile on her face. It was too good to be true! She had actually kissed Enrique, a high-schooler. Her smile got bigger.

She opened the door to reveal a shocked Jake. He stood there. He was wearing jeans with a hoodie and blazer over it, typical celebrity with a weird sense of style. Miley's smiled faded. Did Jake see her and Enrique?

"Jake?" she said after a few minutes of silence. Jake was standing in the same spot staring Miley in the eyes. _Why did he feel this way_, he thought. Miley had a right to be with some one else. The thought of the two kissing just made him tremble.

"Hey, Miley," he said. Still no sign of his million-dollar smile.

She went over to the couch and sat down. He sat next to her. Finally, she looked at him. "Why'd you come?" she said. What was with all the tension? It's not like Jake is her boyfriend.

"I wanted to tell you something, but it doesn't matter anymore," He stood up and headed for the door with a broken heart. Jake thought that finally he was remembering something but he couldn't of. Miley didn't like Jake; she only had eyes for Enrique.

"No, Jake. Wait." Miley took his hand. "What's wrong?" He felt the warmth of her hands. They were so smooth and delicate.

"It's ok, Miley. I'll see you at school or something." He shrugged and opened the door. What was he thinking? Showing up at her house unexpectedly…

Miley threw herself on her bed and went to sleep. She decided not to think about what was going on. For once, she would pretend as if it never happened and pretend like it didn't hurt her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The week went by as Miley got to know Enrique better and her relationship with Jake got worse. He was still her friend but she wanted to be more. Or did she? Enrique was such a great guy and she didn't have to deal with all this heart break and drama with him. Sweet niblets, life is so tough!

The Teen Awards Ceremony approached. Miley didn't know what to wear or what make up she'd put on. The only definite part of her wardrobe was the Hannah wig. She grabbed a long red dress. One that she had worn for some school dance. She remembered that it was the time that Lilly and her were mad at each other. Miley didn't have time to reminisce the ceremony started in an hour and she hadn't even gotten dressed.

She slipped on the red dress and quickly put some bronze blush on her cheeks and walked out the door with Robbie Ray.

"You're slower than Uncle Earl in the bathroom, bud!" Robbie Ray said as he opened the door to the car. Lilly's wig fell off as she rushed to the car. She turned back and grabbed it.

"Save the jokes for later, daddy!" Miley said as she helped Lilly put her wig back on. She took tiny steps with her pumps and Robbie Ray honked the horn.

"What's taking you so long? Run!" He said and Miley flashed him a dirty look.

"Daddy, in these shoes, I am running!" She opened the door and got in.

A man with a microphone on his head and a khaki vest went over to Miley and took her by the elbow. "Ms. Montana, this way," he pushed her through the crowd. Miley couldn't even hear herself think with all the things going on. "Okay you enter stage left with Hilary Duff. Here's your envelope." Miley took the cream colored envelope and held it in her hands.

Her hands started to get sweaty; she was very nervous. What if Jake was there? The guy who gave her the envelope started counting down three second. On one, he signaled for her to walk on stage. Lilly gave her a push and Miley walked out on stage with a giant smile.

Hilary and her stood at the podium. They announced the nominees for best smile on a male actor.

"The nominees are Frankie Muniz, Jesse McCartney, Zac Efron, and Jake Ryan," Hilary announced excitedly. Miley turned to re-read the list. Jake Ryan? Please don't let him come on stage, please don't let him come- "And the winner is…" Hilary started. She nudged Miley.

She quickly opened the envelope and read the name aloud. "The winner is Jake Ryan," she gritted her teeth and Jake came on stage.

**There is the spectacular Chapter 13! Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 to the rescue! Wow 46 reviews! This story is quite a hit….anyway enjoy:D**

Jake was wearing a normal shirt and jeans with a blazer over it. He was smiling all the way up and stuck his hands out to the crowd a couple times. The many fans went wild as they touched his hands. Miley's wig was itchy as heck.

Hilary congratulated him but Miley just tried to hide her face. It was hard because it showed up on three large screens. Jake put his arms around the two girls and spoke into the microphone.

"I'd really like to thank my fans and of course my manager. Thank you so much," he gripped the award that had a large smiley face on it.

"Isn't he just charming? " Miley said as she read from the screen with a fake smile. The audience gave a gigantic applause and Jake, Miley, and Hilary left the stage.

Jake told the two girls they were great. He noticed that Hannah was hiding her face from him. Did he have something on his face? Jake set down his new award and sat down backstage. Hannah was sitting on the couch, too, but she seemed uneasy again.

"Hey Hannah," Jake said. She turned around and nodded. "Are you okay?" He said moving closer to her.

"I'm just fine," Miley said. "Just excellent," she said with a perky face. Her keychain fell off of her jacket. Jake didn't realize that it had.

As he turned to look her in the face he noticed something oddly familiar about the dress she was wearing. The red gown with the sparkles on the ends. Miley's face came to mind and she was wearing the dress.

"Where'd you get that dress?" Jake said trying to get a look at her face. She kept turning. What was going on with Hannah?

"I bought it a long time ago," she said looking down at it. Did Jake like her dress? Then she remembered that 70s dance at school. She had worn that dress and that's why she had fought with Lilly. Jake would recognize her in a matter of seconds if she didn't leave. Miley got up and went to her dressing room. She had to get the wig off; it was killing her.

The dressing room had a table with gourmet treats on it and a large comfortable couch. Next to it was a desk with a mirror for her to put make up on. Miley closed the door and locked it. She didn't know that the lock didn't work though.

She took off her wig and scratched her head. "That thing is itchier than sitting on top of an antpile!" She said throwing it down on the couch and reaching for a brush. She thought about Jake. How would he react? Would he put two and two together and see that she was Hannah Montana?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jake sat with his award at hand. He no longer smiled. As he put his hands down by his side to push him off of the couch he felt something hard underneath his left hand. He quickly lifted it and saw a purple key chain. Engraved on the purple fish was the name Hannah. He had to return the keychain.

He got up and went over to one of the crew members.

"Excuse me, where is Hannah Montana's dressing room?" Jake said with the purple fish in his hand. The crew member pointed down the hallway and left to go direct more of the teen stars on stage.

Jake started down the hallway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Miley carefully brushed her hair and started to sing Nobody's perfect. She pretended the brush was a microphone and got up on her chair. She moved her hips from side to side and then jumped over to the couch.

Miley grabbed a piece of sushi from the table and stuffed it into her mouth. She hadn't eaten in a while.

There was a knock at her door and then it was pushed open. Miley realized she didn't have her Hannah wig on and panicked.

**Trouble for Miley. Or is it actually good? Check out my other stories. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the hold up! Here it is**

He stood there taking it all in. The girl that stood before him looked insanely similar to Hannah Montana because she was Hannah Montana. Jake stood with his eyes wide open and Miley's mouth hung open as she searched for the words.

Memories came rushing back to Jake of the red dress and Miley. He had liked her. Jake had admired how she hadn't drooled over him and was an unselfish kind person. But why had he stopped being with her? Then he recalled Romania and was interrupted by Miley.

"J-Jake," She stood up. "I-I'm Hannah's assistant. A little extra cash, you know? Um s-she thinks that matching outfits help us think alike," she giggled but he ignored her. He was still thinking.

"No you're not. You are Hannah Montana," Miley's brain was racing at a million miles per minute. What would she say now?

Miley was Jake's girlfriend before Romania. The ledge, the long brown hair and glistening eyes that he had seen numerous times in his dreams were all trying to make him realize and remember her. His mind had tried to make him see that Miley was the one.

"Miley I had no idea," he said approaching her.

"A lot of people don't know, but you can't tell anyone that I'm Hannah," she said and put her wig back on before anyone else walked in.

"No I mean about you and me," he took her hands. "We were together weren't we?" Miley refused to look at him.

Inside she felt a burst of happiness; he had remembered. She knew he could've never forgotten her.

"Yes we were," she whispered and Jake smiled and Miley didn't know how to react. Should she be happy? What would she tell Enrique? She pulled away. "But you're with Natalia now."

"I'm suppose to be with you," he said.

"The past doesn't matter Jake. Both you and I moved on," she reasoned with him waiting for him to convince her that she was wrong. She wished he would.

Robbie Ray walked in. "Come on, bud, it's time for your performance," he said and came to a halt. It wasn't the right time. "Am I interrupting something?" he said and started to make his way out.

"No, I was just leaving." Jake handed her the keychain and she held it tight in her hands. He glanced at her with a rejected look on his face and walked out. Robbie Ray didn't know what to say.

"I'm gonna go now," he walked out and closed the door and Miley didn't let herself cry. She had to put on a happy face and sing for her fans without relating any of the lyrics to Jake. Miley glanced down at the purple keychain and wiped away an involuntary tear.

She stood up, straightened out her dress and rearranged her wig. Miley grabbed the microphone and two dancers stood on each side of her. She took a deep breath as the music began and waved to her fans.

**I see your face, I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs somethin' to believe in**

Tell me your dreams I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside and see all the colors of the rainbow  
I know

We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us

Jake listened back stage. It was amazing how one song could relate to him that much. He pushed back his hair and sighed. He had messed everything up. A relationship with so much potential gone down the drain. Miley was the perfect girl for him.

He walked away and was dazing the rest of the night. Staring aimlessly with Miley's words ringing in his head; _the past doesn't matter, the past doesn't matter, the past doesn't matter. _But it did matter. It mattered a heck of a lot and he knew it and he knew that she did deep inside of her heart of gold.

**So sad. At least Jakey remembered her! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Just for you guys: Chapter 16! Enjoy.**

"You lied to me," Jake angrily stormed towards Natalia. She turned around with a dumbfounded look on her face not knowing how to respond. She was the reason he couldn't be with Miley.

"What are you talking about, Jake?" Natalia said. They were suppose to spend the evening together at the beach party, but now he looked like he was about to explode.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said. "You weren't my girlfriend before the accident were you?" he said and Natalia couldn't find the appropriate words.

She gave up on an excuse and confessed. "No we weren't." Natalia was calm. "I'm sorry, Jake. I just really liked you," she said.

"You ruined everything!" She was on the verge of tears. Jake didn't care.

"I said I'm sorry!" She walked away leaving Jake alone. Maybe he shouldn't have been that harsh. It wasn't like she killed anybody and it wasn't entirely her fault.

Jake ran his hand through his hair. He took his jacket and left the party. What would he do now?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Enrique walked Miley to her door not knowing how to break the news to her. Miley was a special girl and he didn't want to lose her. She made him laugh and she wasn't like other girls who would just jump into his arms.

He took her hands in his. "Wait, Miley. I have to tell you something," he said and Miley looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong?" she said. _Great! Something else that's gone bad. _

Enrique and her sat down on the porch chairs and Miley eagerly waited for him to tell her.

"I'm moving back to Colombia," he said. "My parents think that it isn't the right time for us to move here. Fernando needs to finish in Colombia because the English classes are hard and to add to that, my father got a great job offer there." Enrique paused and it was silent for a few minutes while Miley thought.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," she said. That was the only thing she could say. "When are you leaving?"

"A couple days," he said. Miley sighed. She had lost both of them; Jake and Enrique. "Miley?" he said and she looked up at him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and she closed her eyes. "You are a great girl." He whispered. "I will definitely not forget you."

"I won't forget you either," she hugged him. The warmth of his body calmed her down. At least she would have this moment and memories of a really sweet guy. They touched lips for the last time and Enrique waved goodbye.

XOXOXOXO

Miley couldn't sleep. She lay in her bed holding her pillow tightly. Her hair was still in a ponytail but she had changed into her pajamas. The past two months had been unbearable.

She almost drifted off into a gentle sleep when she heard something hit her window. At first she thought it was the wind but then it happened again. She ignored it once more but then it hit two more times.

She sat at her bed and turned towards the window. What could possibly be out there? She was scared to find out. Miley slowly moved to the window and saw a dark figure outside. Something went flying towards her and bounced off the window; it was a rock. She grabbed a flashlight and turned it on quickly. She flashed it at the figure, but before she could figure out who it was it died on her.

Miley opened the window to get a closer look. "Who's there?" she said. A rock was about to hit her when she caught it in her hand. "You tryin' to kill me down there?" she yelled. She could make out a faint _no. _She quickly grabbed some batteries from her left hand drawer and put them into the flashlight.

"Who are you?" she repeated. Miley pressed the button on the flashlight. She knew who it was but not the reason for the visit.

**I wonder who it is. Thank you SOOOO much to all my readers. I'd like you to know that the next chapter can't go on until I have 20 more reviews for my High School Musical story. Alright well once again thanks a ton! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok...I was thinking and it's not fair to make you guys wait so here is Chapter 17 filled with fluff! **

"What are you doing here?" she said. The figure had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a jacket and jeans. He looked up at her and dropped the rock in his left hand.

"Come down," he said as loud as he could without waking Robbie Ray.

She couldn't believe she was going to climb down two stories for him after all that happened. "Sweet niblets!" she said to herself. "Hold on," she said. Miley rushed over to her closet and quickly pulled out a grey shirt and jeans. She quickly tied the shoelaces to her converse sneakers and grabbed her cellphone.

Miley put one leg out onto the roof and then the other. She carefully placed her feet and hands in the right spots so that she wouldn't fall. The boy came closer to the house helping her down. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she said to him. He smiled as she turned around to look at him.

"I wanted to take you somewhere," he said taking her hand. She didn't know if she should let him; but she did anyways. "It's somewhere fun," he said.

"Okay…" she said. Miley had no clue where they were going. "You do know that if my dad wakes up I'm dead." She said.

Jake turned to look at her. "Well then I guess we'll have to make the best of your last minutes alive." He smiled once more and Miley did, too for the first time in a while.

In front of Rico's stood Jake's limo. He opened the door for her. Should she go? Maybe she should tell Robbie Ray. Miley went in the limo and sat nervously as Jake went around to the other side and got in.

"Where are we going?" she said.

"You'll see," he said with a mischievous tone.

The seats of the limo were black leather and it had a mini-fridge and a television. A few seats ahead was his driver, Martin, who was strangely very quiet. Jake had to tell Miley he wasn't with Natalia anymore. Now would be a good time so that he could get it off of his chest and enjoy the rest of the evening.

"I broke up with her," he said and Miley looked at him without any emotion. Should she be happy or sad? "She admitted that she had lied but I don't think I could ever forgive her for separating me from someone so wonderful." He was using his charm on her and it was working.

"Sorry it didn't work out," she said and stared down at her phone. He moved closer to her, but not too close that it seemed that he wanted to make a move on her.

"How's Enrique?" he said. It saddened him when he reminded himself that she was taken. Miley was quiet.

"He's moving to Colombia in a couple days," she nodded. Jake had said the wrong thing. He was somewhat happy that they had broken up because now was his chance with her and nothing could break them apart.

The limo dropped them off on the corner of a street where a large building with many lights was. Jake motioned for them to go inside. It looked like it had about five floors; and it wasn't a hotel or anything. The sign outside read _BoomBangers_. **(a/n it's like a boomers but more of an indoor thing and it's WAY better. It's not real though**) It was like an arcade, but better.

"Told you it'd be fun," he said as he smiled and pushed her in. There were a billion lights and gaming machines everywhere. Signs all over read LazerTag, rockclimbing, bumpercars, about everything there should be in the world's greatest arcade. Miley stood with her mouth open. She had never seen anything like that before.

"What do you want to do first?" he said.

"Bumpercars, baby!" she said and they hurried to the fourth floor together.

**Awww yay! It's so cute! The story is almost done. About 3-4 chapters or so. Tell me if you want a sequel or if you want me to write a whole new story. And remember next chapter won't be up until I have 10 more reviews for my high school musical story! **


	18. Chapter 18 JILEY!

**Okay I saw the Wish Gone Amiss thing last night and I expected it to be WAY better than it was. Jesse McCartney was not Jesse McCartney. At least, he definitely didn't look that way. Anyway, here is chapter 18! **

It was like a giant bumper car racetrack. It was very long round the entire floor, crossing through air hockey tables and pac-man video games. The lay-out was very different, but still made the ride all the better.

Miley and Jake waited in line together. The whole time he was trying to hide his face from the crowd with the collar of his shirt. He was successful for now and Miley giggled at how strange he looked.

The staff opened the gate and twenty riders entered the race-track. Ten people would go first and then once they had a good start the other ten would go; that way they could have lots of people go at once without crowding the ride.

Miley took the pink and yellow bumper car and sat excitedly with her hands tightly at the wheel. She never knew that this place existed. She looked as happy as a child on Christmas Day. Jake took the black bumper car with the flames on the side. He looked over at Miley and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked as the man started counting down ten seconds.

"Oh I am ready, the question is are you ready…to get whooped?!" she said as soon as the man waved the flag in front of them.

Miley got a head start and Jake realized he had been played. He quickly hurried behind her as she made the sharp, accelerated turns. Jake sped up and past her. He laughed and she opened her mouth in an infantile manner.

"Oh no you didn't," she said and hit the pedal as hard as she could. She was right on his tail and Jake grew worried. He moved in a zig-zag pattern trying to block Miley from getting ahead, but she found a loop-hole.

She went past him and stuck her hand out and waved. He just shook his head and smirked. Miley was all you could ever ask for; she didn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't…other than Hannah Montana.

Miley finished the race and got out of her bumpercar. "Boom baby!" she said and put her hands in the air. Jake put down his helmet and went over to her. He just walked past her. She didn't know what to say. She was expecting for him to congratulate her. "What Jake Ryan can't take it when a girl beats him," she realized she had just said that aloud. The crowd went wild and chased after Jake. "Uh-oh," she said to herself.

Jake ran as fast as he could. It was very hard with all the fans clawing as his shirt and more painfully his face. Miley had a plan. She went ahead of him and around the corner. Jake soon and appeared and he went into the bathroom.

The fans, sure enough, came around the corner a second later. "That way!" Miley pointed in another direction and they all quickly stampeded down the hall.

Jake got out looked both ways to see if anybody was there. "That was a close one," he said brushing off his shoulders and straightening out his shirt.

"Sorry," she said. He didn't seem the least bit mad.

"It happens. And by the way I let you win," he smiled and walked away. Miley grinned and then went by his side.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Miley and Jake laughed as they walked to the back of her house. It was around two in the morning and thankfully Jackson and her father were sound asleep. Miley always knew there was more to Jake than his pretty looks; he had a great personality and he truly was a real person. Sometimes, he could have his obnoxious moments but nobody's perfect.

"Thanks, Jake. I had a lot of fun," she said as she started to climb the tree up to her roof. She had her hand at the branch when Jake pulled her back down. Miley turned to look at him.

"Wait." He paused for a second. _What_ _the heck? Just go for it_, he thought and pressed his lips against hers. She wasn't expecting it but she still enjoyed every second that he held her in his arms. Jake pulled away, thinking that that was enough for a first kiss, but Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back in.

It was one of the best moments of her life.

**Jileyness! It's soo cute. Next chapter will be up soon and it might be the last. So sad…I have an idea for a sequel so I post it on the last chapter. I need 10 reviews to post.**


	19. FINAL Chapter 19 :

Robbie Ray put his hand on Miley's shoulder. "Ready bud?" he said.

"Yep!" she said happily. Robbie Ray hugged her. "I love you daddy," she said and walked out onto the stage to be greeted with a large applause.

Miley grabbed the microphone with a smile on her face. She knew Jake was watching in her in the audience and she had a special surprise for him. She tapped it a couple times to make sure it was still working and then she began.

"This first song that I'm about to sing was written for a special person. I hope you like it." She said and winked at the audience and assuming her position.

The music began and Jake stared wide-eyed at her.

Uh oh  
There you go again  
Talkin' in third person  
Yeah you!  
You're charming  
You got everybody starstruck  
I knew that you'd always remember  
all the things between you and me

Baby we were meant to be

If we were a story

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the nice girl

That rocked your whole world

We fall in love

I sing four more words

This is

THE END

**Ok here is the summary for the sequel:**

**The words that Miley spoke at her last concert created quite a stir amongst the public. Jake is going out with Miley but can both of them hide their feelings when Miley turns into Hannah? Not the best summary but hey. You get the point**.


	20. Author's note

_If you liked this story, check out all of my other ones please! I'm sure that you'll like it. Reviews are just a click away don't be afraid to speak up. Really, don't be shy! P. Thanks for reading,_

_SkRibbledHEARTS _


End file.
